Aggregor
Aggregor is an Osmosian warlord. Aggregor's main objective was to get to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien (which he refers to as the "Ultimate Prize") so he could have become unstoppable. To achieve this goal, he absorbed the abilities and forms of five powerful aliens he captured from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to search for and reassemble the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, the one item which could have lead him there. Appearance Aggregor's appearance is similar to that of a human. However, he has small flesh-colored horns on his head and red eyes ringed with black marks (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). He has long black hair. He wears a brown knee-length, open-chested tunic, baggy jeans, black calf high boots, and wields a spear-like weapon that he can use to fire blasts of red energy (presumably plasma or electricity). After the absorption of the Andromeda aliens, Aggregor went through a mutation similar to Kevin's, becoming Ultimate Aggregor. Unlike Kevin 11 and Ultimate Kevin, Ultimate Aggregor mutation was more refined and balanced in appearance, rather than a random mixture of parts, and not lacking the full potency of the five aliens powers (the result of a special machine he used to bypass the normal limitations of his absorption powers). Ultimate Aggregor had Bivalvan's legs and hands, Galapagus's front torso (darker color), Andreas' back (without armor) and arms, P'andor's faceplate on his neck and seal on his chest (Galapagus's darkened coloring), and a Ra'ad-based head and hair. His eyes were blood-red and he was much taller than before, approximately 10 feet tall. Powers and Abilities Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the ability to absorb matter or energy from anything in order to use it in various ways. Aggregor prefers absorbing powers from other life forms, acquiring 1/10 of the creature's powers. Unlike Kevin (until he used the machine), the powers and abilities he absorbs don't change his appearance (when Aggregor absorbed a Geochelone Aerio, his appearance stayed the same, though he could now open six holes on his torso at will to use Geochelone Aerio powers). Also, while Kevin, when he absorbed powers from the Omnitrix aliens, left them unharmed (as he absorbed the transformative energy of the Omnitrix rather than the aliens' themselves), Aggregor absorbs all of his victim's energy, leaving behind nothing but a desiccated skeleton/shell (except when he used a special machine to surpass his absorption limitations which allowed him to absorb the aliens' bodies along with their powers by turning them into energy). .]] In addition to his absorbing powers, Aggregor has a spear-like weapon that can fire blasts of red energy that can disrupt other energy fields or attack. As seen in Andreas' Fault, he can use his spear-like weapon to summon his ship as well as lift objects with an electromagnetic aura that is the same/similar energy from his spear. In Fused, Aggregor claims that the spear is designed to combat electromanipulative species, as seen when he used it to redirect Brainstorm's electrical attacks. Much like Vilgax, Aggregor uses robot drones as an army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid in shape and stature than Vilgax's. However, unlike most of Ben's other enemies, such as Vilgax and the Highbreed, he prefers to carry out his plans himself rather than let his minions do the work for him. He captured and re-captured the five Andromeda aliens by himself, and didn't mind to disguise himself as a Plumber to do it. 's bubble shield.]] with P'andor's radioactive blasts.]] with Ra'ad's electrokinesis.]] After his mutation in Ultimate Aggregor, Aggregor absorbed the five aliens he kidnapped from the Andromeda Galaxy, resulting in him having powers combined. Ultimate Aggregor's powers allowed him to travel through space unassisted, meaning he didn't require his ship anymore. His new abilities include: *Andreas's enhanced strength, durability, and shockwaves. *Bivalvan's invulnerability and hydrokinesis. *Galapagus's immunity to mana and aerokinesis. *P'andor's radioactive energy projection, heat generation, and immunity to heat/cold. *Ra'ad's electric blasts, flight, mind reading, and electrokinesis. Weaknesses Aggregor was very dependent on his spear, as shown in the first five episodes he appeared in (particularly Escape From Aggregor and Fused). Aggregor was shown to be hurt by Gwen's mana attack in Ultimate Aggregor. Ultimate Aggregor was harmed by Max's plasma pistol and Ultimate Cannonbolt's attacks. As seen in The Forge of Creation, during his fight with Ultimate Kevin, Ultimate Aggregor was harmed by Jetray's neuroshock blasts, Swampfire's fire blasts and Brainstorm's electric blasts. According to Dwayne, Ultimate Aggregor was trying to absorb the attacks, but couldn't do to his lack of skill. Without his spear, Aggregor is vulnerable to energy-based attacks unless he were to use his natural absorption powers to absorb them. However, he lacks experience with absorbing energy, and doing so could be potentially dangerous to his physical and mental state (though he would likely be unaffected later, as he is already apathetic and unstable to begin with). According to Dwayne, Ben could've defeated Aggregor in Fused, if he didn't use an electrokinetic alien. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In Fame, after Bivalvan was defeated, he explains that Aggregor captured him along with four others but they managed to escape to Earth. At the end of the episode, instead of the Plumbers who Bivalvan was expecting to send him back to his home planet, Aggregor appeared. His first line was "No one escapes me, Bivalvan" and he captured him. In Escape From Aggregor, Galapagus told the tale of how he and the other four aliens were captured and escaped. Aggregor revealed that his plan was to absorb all the powers and abilities of the five aliens he captured using a machine he had built back on Osmos V in order to become strong enough to gather and reassemble the four pieces of the Map of Infinity so he can travel to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powers and abilities of a newborn Celestialsapien so that he can become omnipotent (which he refers to as "The Ultimate Prize"). At the end of the episode when Ben sent Galapagus back to Aldabra, the Plumber that was transporting him is revealed to be Aggregor in disguise. In Too Hot To Handle, after Ben, Gwen and Kevin succeeded in subduing P'andor and had him sent home. Aggregor attacked the ship transporting him. Aggregor's attack resulted in the Plumbers being flung into space, killing them, while he recaptured P'andor. In Andreas’ Fault, Aggregor found Andreas buried underneath the remains of a Forever Knights' castle before transporting him back to his ship and putting him in a stasis pod alongside Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor with only Ra'ad remaining to be recaptured, after which he states that then "the fun begins". In Fused, Ben, Gwen and Kevin met Aggregor face to face. It was revealed by Ra'ad that Aggregor was using the signal of the Ultimatrix to locate the aliens. Ra'ad attempted to destroy the Ultimatrix to prevent Aggregor from finding him, but the Ultimatrix attempted to scan his DNA at the same time, resulting in Ra'ad being trapped in the Ultimatrix and AmpFibian was the only alien Ben could turn into. When Aggregor arrived and defeated Kevin, Ben transformed into AmpFibian. Aggregor attempted to use AmpFibian as a replacement for Ra'ad, but Gwen used a teleportation spell to teleport herself, Kevin and AmpFibian to Kevin's warehouse. Aggregor returned to his ship to have his sensors track the Ultimatrix signal, but it was offline because of Ra'ad's attack. Gwen and Kevin rebooted the Ultimatrix to separate Ben and Ra'ad, allowing Aggregor to find them again. Knowing he would be coming, Ra'ad quickly fled just as Aggregor came in through the roof again. After dispatching Kevin and Gwen, Ben confronted him as Brainstorm. Unfortunately, Aggregor used his spear to ground Brainstorm's lightning attacks and neutralized his electrokinetic powers with the red energy blast from his weapon (nearly killing him in the process). He then attempted to change Brainstorm into AmpFibian for his plan by stabbing and manipulating the Ultimatrix with the blade of his spear. However, Ra'ad (having been given a lecture by Kevin) returned to save Brainstorm. In the clash between Ra'ad's lightning attacks and the red energy blast of Aggregor's spear, the warehouse exploded, but Ben and Gwen were able to escape while Aggregor captured Ra'ad during the blast. With all five of his prisoners recaptured, Kevin feels Aggregor has won, but Ben, having scanned all five aliens, vows to use their powers to stop Aggregor. In Ultimate Aggregor, it was shown that after Aggregor escaped the warehouse's explosion with Ra'ad, he traveled out into the desert to call his ship and transport him. However, he found himself ambushed by the Plumbers. Unfortunately, Aggregor was prepared and unleashed a torrent of laser cannons to bring down the entire ambush while he transported himself and Ra'ad to his ship. Just as he was about to make a jump to Osmos V, the lead Plumber of the ambush used one of the downed ships to take out the hyperdrive of Aggregor's ship. Unable to leave Earth, Aggregor had to come up with a new plan. When Ben and his team tracked his ship, they were attacked by Aggregor's robots. When Lodestar boarded the ship, it self destructed. Fortunately, Lodestar was able to survive with his magnetic abilities pulling him back together. Meanwhile, Aggregor broke into Los Soledad with intent on using the Entropy Pump from Paradox's old time-traveling experiment as a replacement for the machine on Osmos V. Upon discovering where he was, Ultimate Swampfire and his group stormed Los Soledad, charging through the remainder of Aggregor's robots. Needing more time, Aggregor used a mind control device to have the five Andromeda aliens attack them. Upon being freed from his control, Aggregor recalled the aliens. When Nanomech and his team confronted Aggregor, Kevin warned Aggregor not to go through with his plan, mentioning that absorbing energy causes Osmosians to go insane, explaining Kevin's acts in the original series. Aggregor however, refuses to believe it, claiming that powerful Osmosians told that to weak Osmosians to control them. Before Kevin could convince him otherwise, Aggregor used the Entropy Pump to transfer the powers and abilities of the five aliens into himself. Humungousaur managed to stop the pump before it destroyed reality. Unfortunately, it was too late as Aggregor had completely absorbed the five aliens, transforming into his mutated state, a massive chimeric mutant, named Ultimate Aggregor. Continuing in Map of Infinity, Humungousaur, enraged that he was unable to save the Andromeda aliens, viciously attacked Ultimate Aggregor, demonstrating Humungousaur's incredible strength. Unfortunately, Humungousaur's attacks did near nothing to Ultimate Aggregor he was invulnerable as Bivalvan's armor. Thanks to Galapagus, Ultimate Aggregor was immune to Gwen's mana attacks. Showing off his newly acquired powers and abilities, Ultimate Aggregor toyed with Ben's team and easily defeated them all, greatly damaging Grandpa Max's nervous system in the process. After knocking Humungousaur out with a powerful seismic strike that destroyed a lot of Los Soledad in the process, Ultimate Aggregor left, now able to travel through space on his own. Azmuth then reveals that the reason Aggregor absorbed the aliens was so that he had the power to find the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, which will allow him to enter the Forge of Creation and obtain the greatest power in the universe. In order to stop him, Ben and the others must keep him from getting at least one of the fragments. After going through a temple filled with booby traps on Mykdl'dy, a fire/ice planet, Ultimate Echo Echo and the others nearly reach the first piece, but due to Four Arms and Kevin being forced to hold up the door that leads to the chamber holding the piece and Gwen being hit by a poison dart, they were powerless to prevent Ultimate Aggregor (who used the trio to discover the traps and lead him to the first fragment) from escaping with the first fragment of the map. In Deep, Ultimate Aggregor invaded the core of Piscciss to steal the second piece of the map, which was in the form of the planet's anti-gravity generator. With the ocean planet falling apart, Ultimate Big Chill had no choice but to save Piscciss and let Ultimate Aggregor escape. In Where the Magic Happens, the trio chased Ultimate Aggregor to the Door To Anywhere, which Ultimate Aggregor used to enter Ledgerdomain. Gaining the assistance of Charmcaster, the trio entered Ledgerdomain. When the group was in a battle with Adwaita, Ultimate Aggregor used it as a diversion to attack Adwaita from behind and steal the Alpha Rune from him, the third piece of the map, before thanking Ultimate Humungousaur for helping him and teleporting away. With only one more piece left, Ben becomes more determined than ever to stop Ultimate Aggregor. In Perplexahedron, Ultimate Aggregor travels to the Perplexahedron, which was built by Paradox to protect the fourth piece of the Map of Infinity. He uses the map's other pieces to enter the Perplexahedron and makes his way through it, where he encounters Gwen and leaves her to freeze in a snow room. He finally makes it to the fourth piece but has a battle with Ultimate Cannonbolt. Despite his best efforts, Ultimate Cannonbolt is beaten and loses the final piece to Ultimate Aggregor, who escapes the crumbling Perplexahedron, now able to enter the Forge of Creation. Despite losing the battle for the map, Ben and the others vow to stop Ultimate Aggregor once and for all. In The Forge of Creation, Ultimate Aggregor attacks Ben, Young Ben, Kevin and Gwen in the Forge of Creation and easily defeats Gwen and Kevin, leaving the Bens to fight him. Ultimate Swampfire grows vines to hold Ultimate Aggregor in place while Young Stinkfly attacks him. Ultimate Aggregor breaks free and knocks down Stinkfly, who transforms back to Young Ben. He knocks out Ultimate Swampfire, who turns back to Ben. Young Ben offers his Omnitrix to Kevin to absorb it and fight Ultimate Aggregor, but Kevin refuses and absorbs the energy from the Ultimatrix. Ultimate Aggregor enters the egg and prepares to absorb the Baby Celestialsapien, but is stopped by Ultimate Kevin, towering above Ultimate Aggregor. Ultimate Kevin attacks Ultimate Aggregor and absorbs him, transforming Ultimate Aggregor to Aggregor and leaving him unconscious. Though Ultimate Kevin, gone insane for absorbing the Ultimatrix energy was about to kill him, he is persuaded to spare his life by Gwen, Ben and Young Ben. According to Dwayne, Aggregor was taken into custody by the Plumbers. It is revealed in Night of the Living Nightmare that Aggregor had been sent to the Null Void. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Fused'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Trivia *According to Dwayne: **Aggregor was a much greater threat than Vilgax, even before he became Ultimate Aggregor. **Kevin has more experience with absorbing energy than Aggregor. **Ultimate Aggregor didn't just "stand there in shock" when Ultimate Kevin attacked him; rather he tried to absorb the attacks but could not due to his inexperience in absorbing that kind of energy. **Despite him owning a spaceship and robot minions, Aggregor isn't a high-ranking official, great warrior or dictator of Osmos V. Dwayne just said "wait and see" about how he gets his hands on those, suggesting Aggregor may return. **Aggregor knows about the Forge of Creation through him studying legends for his entire life. **Ultimate Kevin could revert the mutation of Aggregor, and not only 1/10 of his energy, because he used a machine to turn them into pure energy, allowing him to gain the full power of the aliens and Ultimate Kevin absorbed this energy. *Aggregor refers to Kevin, a fellow Osmosian, as a "hatchling", a reference to their difference in age and power. *Aggregor is one of the few villains that was never beaten by Ben himself. *In Fused, Ben says that he has the DNA of all the Andromeda Aliens and will use them against Aggregor, but he never used any Andromeda aliens against Aggregor himself. *Aggregor's name has been used in 2 episodes: Escape from Aggregor and Ultimate Aggregor. *Aggregor has none of the previous villains weaknesses (except being mad with power). Instead of sending his henchmen like the Highbreed, he prefers to carry out the tasks himself. He always thinks his plans through, unlike Darkstar. Like Vilgax, he is arrogant, but not enough to underestimate his enemies and has the power to back up most of his threats. *Aggregor has appeared in one season more times than any other villain, or recurring character, with a total of eleven appearances in Ultimate Alien: Season 1. *Aggregor's appearance is very similar to a Zabrak (more specifically Eeth Koth, Agen Kolar, Savage Oppress, and Darth Maul) from Star Wars. **And his personality is similar to Ganondorf from "The Legend of Zelda" series, with the two studying legends of an infinite power and hunt this infinite power to govern his universe. *Aggregor has been shown to be a dangerous enemy, not even the Plumbers' were able to stop him. He has been shown to be capable of defeating Plumbers of even Magister rank (the highest known rank), even murdering Magister Prior Gilhil). He also seems to show little fear of the Plumbers (though at one point he tried to avoid conflict with them) or possible retribution by the Plumbers entire organization for his crimes. *Aggregor's name comes from the word "aggregate," which means to form a collection from different parts. *In the game Cartoon Network: Fusionfall there is a code set that comes with an Ultimate Aggregor Mask. *Ultimate Aggregor is the second villain to defeat an Ultimate, the first being Psyphon in Reflected Glory. *Aggregor is mentioned in Cosmic Destruction by Psyphon saying that he considered working for Aggregor but he preferred to work alone. Also in the same cutscene Psyphon said: "and look where it got him". However in order for this to work, the game's events would have to take place after Absolute Power. *Aggregor's Toon Cricket Team's name is Aggregor Aggressives. *In his first appearance, Aggregor had six horns; In all his other appearances, he had only four. See Also *Aggregor's Soldiers *Aggregor's Ship *Aggregor's Spear *Aggregor's Quest Arc */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Archenemies Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Null Void Prisoners